1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games of chance. In particular, the present invention is a method and device for actuating a gaming wheel by the motion of a wave.
2. Description of Related Art
Games of chance typically involve some form of uncertainty for the participant, which may be considered to be guessing or wagering on an unpredictable or uncontrolled outcome. This ordinary sense of lack of control or predictability is often introduced through some randomizing factor or device. In gaming, the outcome may appear to be random, although the pattern or distribution of outcomes may be predictable in the long run and may simply be dependent on some initial randomizing physical conditions or input. In some cases, the game of chance includes a factor of personal skill or participation, in addition to the randomizing influence.
One category of games of chance involves gaming wheels. Gaming wheels as amusement devices are relatively well known. Rotating gaming wheels are seen in games such as roulette, wheels of fortune, slot machines, and other games of chance. Carnival gaming wheels are widespread, and the randomizing conditions may include the relative radial starting point, the energy imparted by the force of spin, and other physical characteristics of the device, such as friction or balance. The “big six” game or “wheel of fortune” typically includes 54 radial slots or divisions about the circumference of the wheel and each slot has a symbol. Following rotation the wheel's pointer or “pay line” lands on or points to a particular slot or division and its symbol. This represents the winner for those who wagered on that symbol. In a more complicated example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,821 to Korenek discloses a game wheel having 53 card images about its circumference of a wheel, along with several smaller wheels, enabling the play of various card games. Because this game may involve strategy and familiarity with probability of outcome, the Korenek device introduces an element of skill.
Other games of chance that include an element of skill may involve the aiming of some projectile or water stream from a water nozzle (e.g. water-pistol) to a target. An example of a personal version of such a game is provided in the amusement device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,723. In an example of a competitive version of these games, contestants may direct a stream of water at one or more randomly presented targets. The contestant with the greatest recorded accuracy during a given time period or volume of water is the winner of some prize. Success may be gauged by the recorded number of targets hit.
One invention extracts energy from a flow of water to enable a spring to drive a personal game of chance. U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,910 to Huen disclosed a shower head or unit where a plurality of labeled (e.g., numbered) rotatable cylinders or wheels are visibly disposed within a shower head. When the shower is activated, the water pressure imparts energy to a coil spring through a pressure plate, engaging a clutch. When the water flow is stopped, the clutch is released and the energy in the spring spins the cylinders, which then display an outcome of three numbers in the shower head. The randomizing conditions in this case may include the starting point of the cylinders, the energy imparted by stream, and other physical characteristics of the device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gaming wheel in a different and open water environment, having a novel energy source that is consistent with a water theme.